


confined

by stozierism



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Royalty, One-Sided Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough (mentioned), One-Sided Stanley Uris/Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Soft Richie Tozier, Stan hates Richie's Parents, Stanley attracts all the boys, i love their friendship, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stozierism/pseuds/stozierism
Summary: What happens when Stanley Uris utterly and openly hates the Toziers, but has to work for them?





	1. Martin Test

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3 & this is from a drabble i wrote from school awhile ago so enjoy!

Stanley woke up that morning, feeling a weight being lifted off the boy's chest. Stanley had heard the bell of his alarm quite early, but the sound was very distinctive in his once wholesome, quiet room. Stan had hopped out of bed, strolling to his bathroom go get ready for the day. It was like any other morning, but it wasn't.

Today was one of the last days Stanley would roam around the school halls and his home. He had his martin test today, a test he had worked so hard for just to make sure he didn't turn out to be a deadbeat his parents warned (and more threatened) him about. He relieved himself from his pajamas and stepped into his shower.

Once he has finished his shower, he continued on doing his routine which ultimately ended up with his slipping on his shoes and heading to the kitchen, where he was greeted by his parents. Stan had been particularly close with his mom, but had lost connection with his father since his coming out. It turned out that Mr. Uris wasn't against it, but wasn't for it either. Therefore the tables usually consisted of silences and fumbling. But Stanley didn't speak on it.

"Oh, Stanley, look at you! All done up to do your test, huh?" Mrs. Uris cooes over her son. Stan laughs, only keeping a glare on his father to a minimum.

"Of course, Stanley Uris always does it up." Stan pipes. He had always appreciated his mother's youthfulness and never took it for granted. It was one of the big reasons they got along.

Stan was soon saying goodbye to his parents, even though he got a response from one, as he always does, it was the thought and respect that counts. He walked towards the school hall, making sure he didn't bump anyone in the shoulder. Until he did, but luckily someone he knew.

"S-S-Stan!" William Denbrough spoke. Stan and Bill had been friends for awhile. Although Bill was a grade younger than Stanley, he was still a great friend to him. They had met when Bill had been new to the school hall, and was studying studiously for his upcoming exam they press on new students. He had spotted Stan, who was volunteering for the librarian and decided to speak to him. 

Soon, Bill had only been going to library to chat him up Stanley. But once Stan relayed that he didn't see him that way, they had continued to be friends, which turned out to be way better. Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"R-R-Ready for the e-exam?" He wavered, Stan laid out a sweet grin with a shrug passing off his shoulders. He was always one for studying, but there's no way you could 'study' for the martin's test. You have to just hope and wish you learned greatly.

"I was wondering if I could c-come over later? It's one of the l-l-last days you're gonna be at home and I h-h-have someone you s-should meet." Bill asked. Stan nodded, he really didn't feel the need to vocalize himself through the conversation but soon it was over and they were walking side by side in silence. They split as Stan decided to make his way to his classroom. His desk was placed exactly at a 90 degree corner, and Stan was marveled at the sight everytime. He sat happily, dishing out his bird book from his satchel as he waited for the class to inevitably start. What he didn't expect was a raven-haired boy to appear next to him.

His jaw was sharp, glasses hung off his face but in a funny way as they boggled his eyelids. His hair was far too unruly to even tidy anymore which made Stan's toes coil and his scent was of sickeningly sweet bubblegum and cigarettes. He looked odd, his hawaiian shirt hanging off his broad shoulders and his back poking out of the chair. Stan had had to stop himself from staring but the sight was too unbearable, it made his teeth chatter. But soon that odd boy spoke with a smooth tone.

"Is this the right room?" He questioned Stanley. Stan was surprised but he didn't know why. It wasn't a outrighteous question but it left him dumbfounded. Had he never been here before? Surely he would've had to, or else he wouldn't be allowed in here. Stan just nodded, not asking him to elaborate whatsoever. And when he thought the conversation had ended he was wrong.

"Name's Richie." He said nonchalantly but had his eyes locked with Stan's. Stan hadn't asked what this boy's name was but he was given it anyway, and lord forbid his mom hadn't taught him his manners to not reply.

"Stanley." He said sternly. Not harsh, just established. Stanley wanted to ask if he'd been here before, but he was never a forward person and he felt as if it wasn't a place to speak on it. But he sure as hell did think on it. Hard. And before he knew it his test was flown out of his hands into the basket and he was off. His eyes never glanced back at Richie but his mind.

Stan was off back home, since he had no reason to stay behind at the school hall. His eyes had gone back to being droopy from the silence that filled his classroom and his unnecessary overthinking. He just wanted to take a nap, but he knew he couldn't pursue it until later, once Bill and his new friend came over. His head was overly spinning and he cursed at himself once he realized he was getting a headache. Good one Stanley. He was so tired. Unlike his happy state that he was once at.

Soon he reached home where he realized his parents were off and had departed from the house. Leaving him in a quiet environment, but he knew that was gonna change soon once his friends had arrived. Just as Stan knees grazed the love seat placed in his living room, a knock was prominent on his door.

He headed towards the door where he noticed his friend, Bill, and a small boy who had prominent freckles stamped on his face and a fanny pack that he had clearly for years.

"H-Hey Stan. This is E-Eddie." he nods towards the freckled boy, which Stan now knows as Eddie. He seemed shy, hiding behind Bill. His hands were clutched around his flannel that hung off his shoulders.

"Hi Eddie." Stan says nicely, welcoming them into his home which wasn't new to the 2/3 of them.  
—  
They were all pleasantly chatting in Stan's room. He has found out that Eddie is a hypochondriac which Stan could relate to as he had his fair share of despising messes. The two of them more of 'bonded' over their 'conditions' but it seemed like they were speaking experiences that each could relate to.

"Stan, did you hear about the mayor?" Eddie peeped, his voice still soft and quiet. Stan's eyebrows raised, and he was close to opening his mouth before Bill's groan filling the room.

"E-Eddie, shut up about this m-m-mayor thing! Whatever the government do is n-n-none of our b-business." Bill grunts, leaving a frown on Stanley's new found friend.

"No, Eddie. Continue." Stanley encourages, causing a casual eye roll from Bill. But Eddie had piped up in record time.

"Mr. Tozier wants to make a rule that no one can speak of the outside. Lots of people were protesting, that's why no one was at school hall." Eddie spoke, causing a just about jaw drop from Stan and another snobbish comment from Bill.

"Which makes t-t-total sense. He wants the n-n-nation to stay one!" Bill fumed, watching the two boys furrow at his behavior.

"Bill, How is this nation going to stay a nation if we have little to no freedom?We are told what to do so much that we can't even choose our jobs." Stan said calmly, but viciously. Eddie stayed quiet, not wanting to get either angry, or angrier than they already are.

"'M-Mr. Tozier just wants everything to be p-p-perfect and in place, th-that's all." Bill piped. Stan sighed, closing his mouth and not trying to start a fight with argument.

"I heard Mr. Tozier's son came to our school hall." Eddie blurted. Both boys looked at him, confused and brought his attention to Eddie.

"He would've been in Stan's class. Richie Tozier. One sly son of a bitch." Eddie spilled. Causing Bill to laugh, releasing some tension which Stan was grateful for but also brought a weird smile to his face.

"Was he?" Bill questioned, his face beaming when he heard that Stan might've met The Richie Tozier. Stan nods, going to continuing his statement.

"He was odd, he's also never been there. He just took the test and left. It was strange." Stan explains. His head returning back to the state of questions that was whirling his mind earlier. "Do you know why he was there, Eddie?"

"No clue, I'm just the little birdie that observes." Stan chuckled at his comment.

Soon both boys had to return home, as it was becoming dark. And Stan decided as that would be a perfect time to drift off to sleep. Once his back hit his mattress his eyes flowed shut with the rest of him.

He did have a big day tomorrow.


	2. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan makes his mother cry and himself too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t beta’d so sorry for the errors. enjoy the chapter!

Stan had woken up early, his mouth feeling dry and the need for water overtaking him. He stood from the covers heading to the kitchen, where his parents, undoubtedly, resided. Them, drinking from their coffee mugs as his mother hums a tune and his father continues reading his newspaper article. Once Mrs. Uris had realized Stan had entered the kitchen, a smile was present on her face as she spoke.

"Big day huh, Stanley?" Stan smiled back at her, ignoring the sigh seeping from his father's mouth. Stanley nodded whilst heading for the glasses near the top shelves. "I can't believe you'll be away soon." 

Stanley looks up to see tears flowing from his mother eyes. His sly smile had quickly turned into a frown as he responded to her actions. Stan was the only child she ever had, and losing him, was like losing herself.

"Mom, I'll be here all the time. You won't even realize I'm gone." He reassured. Even if that wasn't the case, he wanted to at least try to end the tears pouring down her face.

"You better."

"I will."  
—  
Once Stan had showered, he had placed on a button up with slacks that he had owned for awhile before even attempting to style his hair.

His outfit and hair had seemed nothing out the ordinary to someone, but to him it was different. He saw it different.

The trip to the town central was a long walk, but Stanley had been scouting birds in his walk. Seeing the beautiful varieties of flight, passing his way. Stan had always been interested in birds. Since he was a kid, but he never thought he could pursue it as a job. Or atleast his dad didn’t think that anyways. Until he was interrupted.

"Hey, Stan." A sweet voice rung in his ear. Stan looked to his side, noticing the small, freckled boy that once accompanied Bill to his house, standing beside him. He looked extra happy today, a smile never leaving his face.

"Hi, Eddie." Stan said nicely, licking his lips from the dry breeze hitting them. Eddie hummed, looking off before looking back at him. 

"Nervous?"

"Never nervous." 

Eddie raised his eyebrows in confusion, which didn't catch Stan off guard. Stan smiled, shrugging his shoulders as, though his sweet and charming Eddie is, he had no motivation to continue their conversation. 

"Well, Bill and I will be rooting for you. In however way we can." Stan nodded at that, his eyes wondering to the platform less that 2 yards away from him. Eddie noticed it too and started distancing himself away from Stanley.

"Well, you and Bill should come over tonight. Like a celebratory celebration? If you want," And before Stan could continue, Eddie's head was bobbing up and down. Stan smiled at him, waving before he walks up the podium.

The podium had few seats, but the seats were filled up completely and everyone had been sitting orderly. The mayor had not shown up yet, but the crowd was already a frenzy. Many infants screaming their lungs out, parents searching for the kids on the center stage, and townies racking up behind. It was pure chaos, but when is it never?

An SUV passes by the small podium, stopping behind the stage. The windows slightly tinted but the car a pristine black. The audience has silenced down quickly, a tall man walking out of the car, fixing his suit. Followed by a women, and a young man hurrying to their seat. 

Mr. Tozier

Stan sighed, staying steadily in his seat. He noticed everyone settling in they’re seats nicely once Wentworth had arrived. He zoned out the rest of the crowd, noticing the mayor hopping on the podium and speaking. Causing Stan to silently groan. Stan’s eyes gazed the crowd, noticing the young man in the front row. His eyes were staring down, but Stanley had definitely recognized who it is. Richie.

His hair was pulled back, nicely placed in a bun that he definitely couldn’t have done. He was put in a black button up, with a tie that had an odd pattern. And god forbid the jeans he was wearing, they were so tight. And then Richie stared back at Stan, a smirk plastered on his face as Stan sat dumbfounded.

Richie looked towards his father, and Stan furrows his eyebrows. What had he been saying? Richie looked towards him again before mouthing “Go.” And then Stan realized the mayor had been calling him up to stand.

His cheeks flashed red as he sweetly walked up to the microphone. Mr. Tozier staring at him with a grin on his face as Stanley sighed silently. Stan felt collapsed standing next to this man.

“Huh, seems like we have a deaf one here.” Mr. Tozier joked, causing an uproar in the audience. Stan clenched, forcing himself to calm himself down.   
“Ah, Stanley Uris. A wise boy I have seen grow up for many years.”

Bullshit. Stanley had never seen Wentworth step once in his school hall. Never seen him look his way. Never gave a shit. Stan was even shocked he knew his full name.

“And has he continues to excel in his studies, he was one of the only student to completely pass the martin test with flying colors.” Wentworth spoke sickeningly. Stan just smirked, looking back at Richie who had been staring at him, his eyes didn’t move either when the shared a glance.

“So with my greatest pleasure, I’d like to announce Stanley Uris as the new mayor’s assistant.” And Stan froze. His hands became clammy and he heard the applause from the crowd but he didn’t care. His heart was pounding. Why couldn’t he just have failed? Answer one fucking question wrong? 

His nodded, smiling to the mayor before stepping down back to his seat. He looked up and noticed Richie staring at him with a pointed look. But his mind took over and he slumped back in his seat.

How goddamn lucky am I?


	3. Dirty Stan

Stan walked on the main street, silently. Clearing his head from the events that had happened earlier today. His face was flushed and his stress was sky rocketing causing small breakouts to happen on his face. And to top it off, his head was starting to spin. He was starting to wish he didn't invite Eddie and Bill over.

 Reality finally struck him when he realized, for the rest of his adult life with a man that he's come to hate, if not loathe. Waking up every morning would be a pain, having to work for the menace that is Wentworth Tozier. Terrorizing the town and imposing fear onto civilians to the point they were terrified of leaving the city. He would have to work for him, and it'll be hell.

 His thoughts were jumbled when a hard bump was present on his body, causing him to fall back onto the pavement. He panics, feeling the dirt of the concrete crawl up his shorts. His breaths becoming short. He was dirty, he was getting _dirty_.

“Are you okay?" A voice interrupted, but Stan could barely hear it, the panic overfilling his thoughts. He wanted to get up but he couldn't stop crying. He was already freaking the fuck out, how would he even been able to speak?

"Stan, are you okay?"

 Now Stan was confused. The person who bumped into him, knew him? He knows that most of the town knew him as the mayor's assistant now. But they knew him as Stanley Uris, or when god forbid, Mr. Uris. But they called him Stan, like they knew him. He looked up finally, his panic still on the rise but controlled.

 Richie. Richie Tozier.

 Of course he bumped into him, he thought he was better than everyone anyways. He just wanted to make him that much more miserable. And he couldn't do this right now. Not right now.

 “What do you want?" He seethes. His eyes still covered in dismay but mouth spilling anger. Richie wasn't about to back out, Stan could see that.

 “Are you okay? You look like you're in a frenzy." He said sweetly, him crouching down with his hands holding him up on  the pavement. Stan backed up more, causing a frown from Richie.

 “You pushed me, you dingus! Of course I'm in a fucking frenzy!" Stan was trying to push himself up but he felt to weak, the image of dirt scraping the back of his bottoms had him at the brink of tears.

 “I'm sorry, can I do anything? Anything?" Richie said, his hand paused above Stan's arm causing a glare from Stan, so his hand retracted.

 “Can you just, get away from me?"

 “I'm not just going to leave you here. Do you have someone you want me to call? Or do you need me to help you walk?" Richie stood his ground, voice stern but soft and Stan couldn't take it anymore.

 “Just- Help me up." Stan gave in, he couldn't focus on being mad anymore he just wanted to go home, he needed to change.  _Now._

 Richie didn't flinch, he reached for his arm, pulling the boy up with one strong tug. Stan wobbled up, holding onto the his shoulders to cover his balance.

 "Do you want me to carry you?" Richie questioned. Stanley glares, but this time with intent. Richie looked lanky, and he was definitely lacking muscle. But he didn't doubt he could carry him.

 But then Stan wondered why he was even considering it. He was supposed to hate the Toziers, but here he is, offering himself to one of them. But maybe he was just desperate.

"Come on, hop up."

 "I-I-I didn't even say yes."

 "Doesn't matter, get on."

Stanley hesitantly hopped on his back, his spine poking at his stomach but Stan had no energy to complain. Richie let out an 'ooft' once Stan was fully placed on his back.

 “Which way, my good sir?” Richie said way too enthusiastically for a boy carrying an 125 pound guy on his back. Stan rolls his eyes, pointing towards his block. Richie nods, a small smile still lingers on his lips.

 Richie had tried to start small talk, but Stan was too bothered to reply, although his state of mind was now calmer. Richie blabbing about boring things about his life, that Stan has no interest in learning or even knowing in that moment.

 Once Richie and Stan reached his home, Stan hopped off. A grunt escaped his mouth as he turned around to look at the taller boy. Richie’s goofy smile off putting Stan. “Thanks.”

 Richie barely heard Stan, it was a miracle he did with his horrible ears due to the state of his music, but he definitely heard him.

 “Not a problem. I’m gonna be seeing you a lot more anyways, is that right?” Richie swindled, pressing the pad of his necklace onto his lower lip. Stan nodded his head, begrudgingly and Richie wasn’t short to notice.

 “Not excited, huh? ‘Thought my sexy charm would swoon you, guess I was wrong.” Richie enticed, causing a small chuckle from Stan. He quickly shut his mouth, but that didn’t stop the black-haired boy from showing a toothy grin.

 “Not in your dreams, Tozier. I’m not into raven haired, giants like you.” Stan reciprocated, his thoughts completely clearing from earlier.

 “Last name basis, is what we’re doing now? Listen, Uris, I have been told I’m very persuading.” He pats Stan’s arm, more of a friendly gesture than a romantic one but Stan still edges back.

“You got on my back, didn’t you?”

 Stan lets out a blush, looking down. “I like you, Tozier. You’re funny.” Stan says weary. He feels like Richie’s different, he’s never seen this side from Richie. He just believed he was some bratty teenager.

 “I like you too, Uris. You’re witty, I need a challenge sometimes.” He replied, fidgeting with his hands. Stan noticed and smiled weakly.

 “Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t updated in forever!

**Author's Note:**

> uh well this is the first part! leave kudos & comments bc that really helps me out and yeah!


End file.
